character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kcalb (Canon)/Lambdawg
|-|Present= |-|Past= Summary Kcalb (クカルブ) is the Devil of the Gray Garden. In the past, he fought with his godly counterpart Etihw in a war, for reasons unknown. He is a major character in The Gray Garden'', filling the role of the Devil of the Gray World and being the older brother of Wodahs. For many centuries, he was sealed underground by Etihw but managed to break free and wage war on them, becoming the catalyst to the "Great War" between angels and demons. Near the end of that war, he had a great battle with Etihw, where during it, he ruined the right eye of his younger brother, Wodahs. The words of Wodahs opened both his and Etihw's eyes, prompting them to create a new world in place of the old. Sometime in the past, he destroyed the old world. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' '''2-B' | At least''' 2-B''' Name: Kcalb Origin: DSP Verse (The Gray Garden) Gender: Male Age: Older than the universe (Slightly younger than Etihw) Classification: Devil of the Grey world Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Immortality (Type 1, 3), Enhanced Senses, Creation & Life Manipulation (Scaling from Etihw, who created The Grey World and all of its inhabitants), Forcefield Creation & passive Energy Manipulation (Through stones, his stones are part of the barrier Etihw made to portect the universe which can also control signals), Plot Manipulation and Subjective Reality (Lesser beings like King mogeko are capable of creating multiple universes, concepts, abstract beings such as mogekos and even rewriting the plot to create alternate timelines), Teleportation, Light Manipulation & Incorporeality (Implied to have fought Ethiw who can interact with reality in a light form), Spatial Manipulation & Time Manipulation (Scaling from Etihw, who can establish time and space across many worlds), Regeneration (High Godly, even lesser angels and demons can regenerate from being reduced to nothing), Conceptual Manipulation (Capable of destroying the universe which contains "the darkness" that Wodahs and Grora can passively manipulate with thier clothes), Hellfire Manipulation, Magic, Flight, Shapeshifting (Can transform into a cat), Size Manipulation (Can reduce his size to the point where Etihw can hold him with her hands ), Power Absortion (Absorbed almost all of Ivlis's powers), Destruction (Reduced the previous world to nothingness), Summoning (Can summon Ater and Arbus), Precognition (Even lesser demons are capable of predicting the future), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Durability Negation (Even weak angels/demons are able to attack souls and ghosts), Confusion Inducement (Lesser demons can induce confusing with thier mere stare), Statics Amplification, Weapon Mastery, Gravity Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, One Hit Kill (Lesser demons can kill in one shot other beings with their powers), Mind Manipulation, Invulnerability and can cause Status Effects, Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Emphatic Manipulation, Power Nullification, Paralisis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation and has a Resistance to all of them (Upscaling from Wodahs and Grora), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (As a devil he should be capable of resisting the effects of the mogeko castle which has various side effects such as messing with Yonaka’s imaginations and triggering flashbacks), Madness Manipulation and Corruption (Should be capable of resisting the effects caused by the Sea of Death which passively corrupts everything near it, including one's mind and even control it), Death Manipulation, Sealing and BFR (Should be unaffected by Wadanohara's seal which can cause all of these effects), Conceptual Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Upscaling from Shinya) | All the previous powers to a higher degree plus Memory Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, BFR, Weapon Creation, Berserker Mode (Absorbed almost all of Ivlis's powers), Resistance to Radiation, Gravity, Fire and Light Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse Level '''(Could keep with Etihw. Destroyed the previous multiverse at some point) | At least '''Multiverse Level (Absorbed most of Ivlis's power. Ivlis in the normal ending absorbed all of Kcalb's power and became stronger than Etihw, which means that if Kcalb should be somewhat near that level since he performed a similar feat) Speed: Immeasurable (Could keep up with Etihw. He drew Ivlis away from the Gray Garden, thus giving his servants a chance to save the world. Even lesser beings like Met are capable of traveling between universes/worlds with ease (from the Pitch Black World to the Mogeko World and is capable of normally traversing the latter). One of the many aspects of worlds its that they have time, which means traversing them involves traversing space-time thus granting this rating) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal '''(His attacks can harm Etihw) | At least '''Multiversal Durability: Multiverse Level '''(Survived the destruction of the previous multiverse that was caused by himself and could fight on par with Ivlis) | At least '''Multiverse Level Stamina: Godlike '(Able to keep up in long battles with Etihw, which lasted for centuries, perhaps millennia) 'Range: At least Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: Stones, otherwise None notable Intelligence: Likely Night-Omniscient (Fooled Etihw and maintained and commanded a major war against her, he spent centuries, perhaps millennia, devising a plan to defeat her permanently. He drew Ivlis away from the Gray Garden, thus giving his servants a chance to save the world.) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Destruction: '''As a Devil, Kcalb possesses the ability to fundamentally destroy their creations. This extends to the entire universe despite never being displayed, due to scaling off their equal *'Creation: While mostly used by their opposite Etihw, he has the ability to create anything he desires from nothingness. This extends to creating entire universes and having the ability to manipulate them entirely '''Key: Normal | Good Ending Note: This profile only covers the events of The Grey Garden, this profile might get mayors upgrades when the prequel, the sequel and the remake of TGG comes out. Gallery Gray_garden_title_screen.png|Kcalb in the title screen of The Gray Garden The_Gray_Garden_CG-_Kcalb_Taunts_Ivlis.png|Kcalb taunting Ivlis. Memory2.png|From the depths of hell.... TGGThankYou.png|The "Thank You" picture from The Gray Garden Bonus Room 672.png Houyou.png|Best Couple tumblr_inline_poiiicgHbj1wa3tzb_500.png|Best Couple 2 1042.png|Best Couple 3 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Lambdawg